A fuel high-pressure pump is known from DE 198 41 642 C2 which has a pump housing and a plurality of cylinder heads. Each cylinder head is fixed in the pump housing a centering shoulder. An induction line runs from the pump housing into the cylinder. The fuel reaches the cylinder chamber from the induction line via an induction valve. In the cylinder chamber the fuel is compressed and is then fed back into the pump housing via a high-pressure valve and a high-pressure line, from where the fuel is fed to a common high-pressure accumulator, known as the Common Rail. An O-ring seal is arranged between the cylinder and the pump housing. To accommodate the O-ring seal the cylinder head has a groove. Inserting the O-ring calls for a good deal of assembly work, and it can easily happen that the O-ring does not lie correctly in the groove. When the cylinder head is screwed up the O-ring is then squeezed between the sealing surfaces of the two components and is damaged. As a result, fuel can escape from the fuel high-pressure pump.